After Dark
by Kazuma Aoshi
Summary: Hey, Dad!" He gives a muffled reply from a door down the hall. "Where are we going again?" Suddenly he's in my doorway, grinning like a madman. "My hometown!" "Hometown?" "Yep! Karakura, here we come!"
1. Prologue

If I told you I didn't believe in ghost, I would only be lying to save face. I never _wanted_ this power when everyone else seemed so normal. No one else talked about dead men and women walking the streets in broad daylight.

You should have been there when I encountered my first ghost.

I was walking home from school as usual, taking that quick route past the Quick-n-Easy on the corner. A young woman had died near there not too long ago, but I paid that no mind. I had heard my mother chatting about it with dad this morning and all I got out of the boring 'Grown-up' talk was two words.

Stray Bullet.

Needless to say, that street wasn't exactly the safest. That's why I told my worrying parents I took a different street.

They'd never leave me alone if I told them I went this way.

It was wonderful out, warm with a soft breeze that made me thankful I wore shorts that day. It was a Friday and all I was thinking about getting home and playing games. Everyone I saw had big smiles on their faces and it made me smile.

At least until I saw a crying woman sitting on the curb. It really struck me as odd that someone would be crying on a day like this and in public no less. I never cried in front of anyone. What was more confusing was that everyone seemed to walk by her without a single glance.

Of course I took it upon myself to go and talk to her myself. Dad always taught me to be friendly and courteous.

He also said to never talked to strangers but who listened to that kind of talk anyway?

The lady was startled that I sat right next to her, her dark eyes red with tears. We simply stared at each other for minutes, wondering which one of us would break the silence.

I broke it first. "Why are you crying?" I was a really blunt kid at eight.

She looked confused for a moment and looked around as if thinking I was talking to someone behind her. "Y-you...can see me?"

"Huh? Of course. I'm not blind or anything." She chuckles a bit at this, rubbing away a few tears.

"I didn't think people could see me..." After all, she was dead. Not that I knew that yet.

I must have looked confused because she laughed again. "I didn't think living people could see the dead." She said in a tone I got from most of my teachers. I hated it but instead of pouting like usual, my eyebrows just slowly climbed toward my hairline. Dead? What in the world was she talking about? Dead people weren't alive, meaning they don't talk or breath. And they definitely don't cry.

"What are you talking about? Dead people are buried in the ground. Well, that's what Mom says." I frown while trying to see if she's teasing me.

She just smiles like she needed it. And it really looked like she did. "Oh...you're so innocent." She cooed, reaching out to ruffle my hair. Had I not dodged, rather skillfully I might add, her hand would have merely passed through me, not that I knew that. Later I would learn I wasn't at the point that I could touch ghost or vice versa just yet. "What's your name?"

Still confused I stared at her. "Uh...Naruto."

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun. My name is Shizune." I nodded, trying to stay respectful.

Shizune sighed, suddenly looking like she was going to cry again. I asked her what was wrong.

"No, nothing." She shook her head. "I just realized that, even when I'm like this...things will keep moving on without me. So crying isn't going to help anyone." Shizune look at me with her dark eyes and smiled. It was the kind of smile I remember seeing on Dad's face after Grandma and Grandpa died. He had decided to stop crying as well. "I think I should thank you someday Naruto-kun. After all, you helped."

"Huh?"

"Hehe, We'll see each other again someday. But hopefully, not too soon." She wiped away the last of her sadness as she stood up. Had I been older, at an age where I didn't think girls had cooties, I would have realized Shizune was very pretty. But right then, my blue eyes had locked onto the short chain coming out of her chest.

"Good bye, Naruto-kun." Before I could ask her what she meant, or even about that chain, Shizune vanished. That's it. She simply vanished into thin air.

That chain started glowing before it started to dissolve into tiny glowing lights. And then suddenly I could see _through_ Shizune. And finally, she just wasn't there anymore. I was left alone, staring at where she was. Just me on an empty street with no one but some stray cats and a single butterfly.

As the years past, I began to meet more and more people like Shizune. Some with barely any chain at all, and some with chains that anchored them to the earth. Some as young as me, others as old as Grandpa before he died.

I noticed no one else was seeing them, and my parents started to worry when I talked about them. All the other kids thought I was weird.

So I stopped talking about the ghosts. I didn't want to see them anymore, not that it helped. I just pretended I didn't see them and they didn't say anything to me. Back then, when I first started pretending it was hard, but as time moved on, I was able to tell the _real_ difference between them and us. The difference between the ghosts and the living. Avoiding them got easier, though occasionally I was look directly at one and they'd look at me. _I see you...even though I don't want to._

Mom and Dad began working closer together, both financing a small business that was growing larger and larger. And Yesterday, I heard the best news ever. I mean, I really couldn't be happier.

"We're moving!" Minato Namikaze, my father, announced when I was halfway through my meatloaf. "To Japan!" He added with even more excitement.

"Oh my god, you're kidding!" Kushina Uzumaki, my mother, could be such a blond sometimes. Or maybe Dad just rubbed off on her.

Okay, that didn't sound right.

"Naruto, you always said you wanted to visit you're home country. What better time then now?" Dad grinned.

"There is no better time then the present, Dad!" I grinned right back at him. People say I am an exact copy of my father. Look at us when we smile and you'll see why. I'm glad to say my father is a handsome man. Can you guess what that says about me?

"Alright! Then we're all on board!" Dad clapped his hands together. "We have a week to pack and say our good-byes."

"A week? Isn't that a little soon?" Mom frowned. A week was a little short notice...not that I minded at all.

Dad just chuckled and scratched his neck, a sure sign of nervousness. "Er...I-I guess. B-But think about Naruto!" Good old dad. More than prepared to use his son as an excuse to sooth the ire of his beloved wife. Or just to get himself out of trouble in general, actually.

Mom gave me a sharp look. "Naruto, aren't you worried about leaving your friends?" I shrugged.

"Josh and Monk will be okay. I can always IM them." Ah, the wonder of the internet. Mom frowned again but sighed.

"Fine. Let's get to it then." Me and Dad shared a mental high-five before dashing to our respective rooms.

It seems the trip is actually due to work. Though Dad and Mom work so closely together, they handle different aspects of the company. Their boss, Gatou, proposed he move Dad to the Japanese branch of the company and of course my trusty father said he wouldn't leave without his family. So much for being the head of the company. He can be really spineless sometimes. So what if the company was originally Gatou's idea and he funded it a good 75 percent.

I, however, am elated as I begin packing my clothes. Japan! What a trip.

Born and raised in the U.S., but I will always be Japanese. Hell, it's the main language we speak in the house. And I've always wanted to visit where I come from at least once. Not only that, but now I will be able to see new things and meet new people. _New_.

I won't have to be worried about being bored for a while and- holy hell. Will I see ghosts there? I mean, ghosts are everywhere most likely, but I doubt it can be as bad as here. Yeah, I won't have to worry about ghosts anymore...

No ghosts. Er, I mean, _less_ ghosts.

This is a break through, this is a sign from the gods, this is better than PB&J! Wait, maybe I wouldn't got that far.

I began packing with renewed vigor. Less ghosts, I'll probably barely even see a handful. There was no way Japan was going to be anywhere near as bad as here! "Hey, Dad!" He gives a muffled reply from a door down the hall. "Where are we going again?"

Suddenly he's in my doorway, grinning like a madman. "My hometown!"

Maybe we'll meet some of his old pals. I shudder at the thought. "Hometown?"

"Yep!" He turns to leave, but not before shout something at the top of his lungs.

"Karakura, here we come!"

My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. I have two last names because my parents are indecisive. I am 16 years old and things are finally looking up.

I have never been more wrong.

----

_**AFTER-DARK**_

_Prologue_

----

When Ichigo came to school today, he was prepared to clothesline a screeching Keigo, but it never came. Keigo was actually bound and gagged in his seat. Maybe the teacher had finally had enough if that frequent glare she was sending the boys way was any indication.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun! We have a new student today." Ichigo's friend, Inoue Orihime chirped in greeting. Sure enough, standing in front of the class beside their teacher, was a boy he'd never seen before. He was of average height with wild blond hair and blue eyes. Ichigo absently ran a hand through his own brightly colored hair and wondered if this kid had it natural.

"Hey Ichigo." A dark haired girl greeted him with a yawn.

"Hey Tatsuki," Ichigo shot the blond guy another look, "Who's he?"

Tatsuki shrugged, "Dunno. He hasn't introduced himself yet." Shrugging she plopped down in her seat. Ichigo followed suit, sending a quick greeting to Inoue before he forgot to.

The class went on smoothly, Naruto, the new guy, introducing himself to everyone. It was practically a repeat from when Ichigo first started school, people bugging the hell out of the guy and asking him stupid questions. Though they did learn a lot. The guy wasn't shy or anything.

First of all, he was here due to his parents work though was more than happy to be here. Here being his home country and not there, the U.S. where he used to live. He was as old as Ichigo, and was apparently a natural blond. His favorite food was ramen and blah blah blah. The students bugging him seemed to be at a lost when they ran out of questions. They practically knew his life story.

The first day was always a hassle.

"You said it. Must suck to be the new guy." Tatsuki shook her head.

"Well, he seemed like a nice guy." Orihime glanced at Ichigo who nodded. Yeah, Naruto seemed like a nice guy.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." The three jumped at the sound of a familiar voice from behind them. Ichigo turned to stare at the newcomer, wondering how he was so quiet.

Naruto grinned, "You guys go home this way, too?" He wasn't entirely sure of what to think of the three students, the _only_ one who didn't bug him with endless questions. Oh well, it never hurt to meet potential friends. And they seemed to already think he was a 'nice guy'. He'd been in Japan for a good week now and found it surprisingly comfortable here. He'd yet to see a single ghost.

"Yeah." Ichigo grunted. The blond idly wondered why this guy looked so grumpy.

"Ugh, you're social skills are still lacking Ichigo," Tatsuki teased her friend and stepped forward, "The name's Arisawa Tatsuki, nice to meet you." She held out her hand which Naruto shook firmly. She gestured toward a smiling red-haired girl, "The busty red-head is Inoue Orihime."

Said girl gave a quick bow, showing no sign of being affected by her friends comment. Well, at least is wasn't a tense subject...Naruto had caught himself staring a few times already. "Nice to meet you." She said, shaking his hand as well.

"And Mr. Grumpy is Kurosaki Ichigo." Tatsuki pointed toward the taller boy who shot her a dirty look. "And don't worry, he always looks like that." She grinned as the two boys shook hands.

"Whatever," Ichigo frowned, "I gotta get home." He waved over his shoulder as he left them behind.

"You'll get used to him." Tatsuki assured as Orihime giggled. She just thought Ichigo was being shy.

"If you say so." Naruto smirked. For him it was turning out to be a pretty good first day and once it got home it would only get better.

His mother was making her famous ramen for dinner and he wouldn't miss it for anyone. "So, what do you guys do around here for fun?"

Tatsuki shrugged, "Probably nothing you didn't already do in the States. Hang out, go to the mall, stuff like that." True, Karakaura seemed like a nice little town. Even though it was actually rather large and seemed more like a city in some parts of town. Naruto already liked it.

"You have an arcade?"

"Sure, why?" Naruto grinned.

"I heard Japan was way ahead of the U.S. in gaming. Even the arcades are supposed to put us to shame." He checked his pockets for some cash. Okay, maybe the ramen could wait just a little bit longer. "Wanna go with?"

Tatsuki shook her head, "Can't, got martial arts practice. Got a tournament coming up." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"U-Um...I have to make dinner." Orihime laughed softly.

"Okay, your loss." Naruto shrugged. After the girls gave him some quick directions he jogged off the way Ichigo had previously left.

"Wow, he hasn't been here long but he talks like he's always lived here. I know I would still be uncomfortable in a new country." Tatsuki smirked, this Naruto guy was pretty interesting.

"He did seem a bit nervous. Maybe he just easy to talk to." Orihime ruffled through her bag. Tatsuki wondered if she was right, the guy just seemed genuinely friendly, so much so that they barely noticed how nervous he was. He sure was putting out some weird sort of vibes.

"U-Um, Tatsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot my books..."

The brunette sighed and shook her head, "Fine, lets hurry back to school." She'd be late for practice but she didn't care. The things she did for her best friend...

----

The funny thing about facing imminent death is that it really snaps everything else into perspective.

_'Damn, damn, damn!' _Naruto ran as hard as he could, his worn Vans slapping against the sidewalk. But we're getting ahead of ourselves.

----

It's been a good three months since Naruto moved to Karakura and he had to say, he loved every day of it. Ichigo and the others were much like his friend back home, each with their own querks that made them unique. Tatsuki was the tomboy of the group who could literally wipe the floor with anyone of them without breaking a sweat. She was, however, easy to talk to and loyal to a fault.

Her best friend Orihime was down right adorable and so freakishly innocent Naruto thought he'd choke on all the fluff floating about. Though most of the time she was really weird and completely out of it and the things she ate! How the girl kept her figure was a mystery.

His second day Naruto was introduced to the spazz know as Asano Keigo and had officially been deemed 'A threat toward his and Ichigo's undying friendship'. The guy reminded him way too much of Rock Lee, a boy he'd met recently. He lived on the other side of town and went to a different school where he ran rampant. Keigo had Ichigo to shut him up, thankfully.

Kojima Mizuiro was Keigo's best friend who, thank Kami or whoever, was so mellow and down to earth. He had a thing for older women and was surprisingly successful in that area. He and Naruto had been on a few hunts for the older women in the mall a few times as a joke as Mizuiro gave him pointers. He got two numbers.

And then there was Yasutora Sado, or "Chad" as everyone called him. The guy was a giant but wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was coming at you with a serious intent to gut you. The guy didn't talk much, but Naruto knew he could rely on him.

In such a short time they had all become a tight little group of friends, sharing laughs and having fun. It wasn't long until there was another new addition to the group, Kuchiki Rukia. The diminutive girl was rather...odd to say the least. She seemed like she'd just jump out of a teen magazine and was overly friendly, which of course made Naruto suspicious. But she seemed to be genuine most of the time even when she was constantly dragging Ichigo off to who-know-where.

Maybe they had a thing for each other?

But the feel good didn't stop there. With Lee came the introduction to his group of friends at the school in the more 'city-like' part of Karakura. Konoha High was a prestigious private school, one that Minato and Kushina both attended. As such all it took was for Naruto's awesome parents to pull a few strings for Naruto to show up whenever he wanted to see his friends. Nothing big.

Apparently his old folks were legends.

Rock Lee introduced Naruto to a handful of his friends, all of which were great.

Naruto had taken a shine toward Haruno Sakura, a cute green-eyed girl who frequently dyed her hair pink. She was friendly but wasn't shy about getting offended and knocking people around like rag dolls. Naruto wondered if she could take Tatsuki in a fight.

Yamanaka Ino was Sakura's best fight and damn it if she was gorgeous. She too was a blue-eyed natural blond who came from a rich family. Sadly that fact sort of turned her a bit preppy unlike Naruto who was more down to earth. Still, he could barely take his eyes of her legs. The skirt didn't help much.

Akimichi Chouji was just a big ball of love. The guy was so nice Naruto was already comparing him to Orihime.

Inuzuka Kiba was much like Mizuiro except much less successful with the ladies.

And Uchiha Sasuke, well, Naruto was still contemplating beating that pompous jerk in the face. The guy had the nerve to call Naruto a loser without so much as a second glance. And then he just walked off like he was so superior to everyone. He would have started a fight then but stopped when he heard that everyone was still recovering...It seems a lot of their friends had died due to unfortunate accidents. Granted it's been a couple of years since, somethings are hard to get over.

Naruto couldn't imagine that was the reason Sasuke was a douche though.

But things were still looking up. He had even started seeing more and more ghosts lately but wasn't distressed like usual. Nothing could keep him down, but once again, Naruto overestimated his luck.

He was walking to the arcade for a quick couple of rounds when he was startled by a loud crash and an ever louder scream. Instantly the streets were thrown into chaos. Naruto had no idea what was going on, or why everyone was so afraid until he saw that a hung chunk of a nearby building had been destroyed. No, destroyed wasn't the right word. It looked like claws marks were gouged out of it's side.

"What the?" Terrified people ran past him and all at once a car was crushed. Naruto gawked. What could possibly do that? He didn't even see anything happen!

_**BOOM!**_

Another car was suddenly flung across the street where it exploded in a burst of flames after crashing into a building. A sudden spike of pain erupted in his chest, an invisible object knocking him through the air. He landed on his back with a sickening thud. "D-Damn..." His chest was on fire and he was sure a few ribs had broken.

_"-id? -ou see me?" _Naruto strained to hear who is was talking to him, clutching his chest to ebb the flow of pain. Something was wrong, his vision was blurring right before him. Was...that...

_"No? -ought it was-" _A giant shadow loomed over him as something he'd never seen, even in his worst nightmares, faded into view.

It, whatever it was, was huge. It stood easily over eight feet with long muscled arms that dragged along the ground. A thick tail dragged behind it but Naruto's eyes were glued to the white bone mask hiding it's face. He was thankful it _wore_ a mask.

The mask was bulky, much like it's body, and resemble the skull of a dog. No, the skull of a fox. From inside the eye sockets peered a pair of blood red eyes. Two long ears poked out from the sides of the mask and a large hole in it's chest revealed people still running behind it.

_"Oh, you can see me?"_ It said without opening it's mouth. Was it talking directly to his mind?

_"Surprised? Kitsune have plenty of abilities, but you won't be seeing any of them as you'll be too busy festering in my bowels!" _Naruto barely dodged a vicious claw that would have torn him in half.

He didn't stop to think, he got to his feet and ran like the devil was on his heels. _He just might be._

_The funny thing about facing imminent death is that it really snaps everything else into perspective._

His lungs burned. _'I can manage.'_

His muscles ached. _'No pain, no gain, right?'_

The monster was specifically targeting him. _'If I stop, I die.'_

Uzumaki Naruto ran for his life with a huge masked monster hot on his tail. Considering all the threats being flung his way, Naruto knew if he stopped that thing would eat him alive. there was no stopping. He had to put space between him and that monster.

Lady luck, however, had different plans it seemed as the panicked blond completely bowled over two smaller girls.

"Ow, Damn it!" He quickly got to his feet, looking over his shoulder to see nothing behind him. Great, now that's gonna make him paranoid.

"O-Ouch..."

"Sis, my knee hurts..."

Naruto winced when he saw the blood on the young girls knee. He was too busy running he hadn't noticed people in front of him. "Sorry."

The older girl soothed the younger before turning to him. "I-It's okay."

"I'll be fine." The younger of the two, who seemed to be around ten, frowned but otherwise seemed okay.

Both girls had long dark hair and gray eyes? From what he knew, eyes that color were very rare unless you were blind and these two didn't seem like they were. "Anyway, we need to get out of here. Now."

"Huh? Do you know why people were so panicked?" Naruto felt a chill go up his spine.

"Yes, but there's no ti-" A loud crash cut him off and he turned to see a fire hydrant had been torn out of the ground and thrown across the street, much like the car before. Water surged from the opening, raining down on them...and the fox-masked monster.

_"Ah, you've lead me to even more tasty snacks? Courteous of you, boy." _The monster flexed his clawed hands.

"W-What is that?" Naruto turned to see both girls staring at the beast...

"W-What is that?" The youngest repeated and clung to her sister. Obviously she could see it but the eldest looked like she was straining to see it.

This wasn't good, it had been chasing Naruto because he could see it. If these girls could as well, they were in danger. But what could he do?

"Damn it." He growled for the hundredth time. The monster took a slow step forward which seemed to trigger a pulsing pain in the blonds chest. Another step forced him clutch his chest to ease the pain. He must be more wounded than he thought.

"Leave...them alone."

_"Hm? Now you're acting brave when you were just running for your life?" _He monster laughed. _"And what are you going to do if I don't?"_

The laughter continued as the beast walked forward, long confident strides like that of a predator on the prowl.

"I-I'll..."

----

"O-Orihime...run."

It tore her up inside to see Tatsuki like this...after all they have been through together, the brunette still went out of her way to protect her. When the monster attacked Tatsuki had immediately went to protect Orihime, even taking blows she knew could be deadly. And now, hear they were, with Orihime helpless and her best friend being used as a puppet.

But not anymore...

"Tatsuki...This time I will-" She felt something awaken inside of her.

----

Chad stood to face the beast in front of him, acting as a protective wall between the monster and Ichigo's younger sister Karin. He'd faced a monster like it before, but still was unsure of what to expect. He'd been having chest pains lately and hoped it wouldn't slow him down.

There was no way he'd let this monster hurt Karin, though. He owed Ichigo too much to let anything like that happen.

"No matter what you do...I will-" He clenched his fist.

----

"I no longer have a choice in the matter. It is my fault they were even included in this." Naruto wasn't sure where all this bravery was coming from, but he knew he'd never be able to live with himself if he let anything happen to these girls. Even as the pain grew he stood before that monster, staring directly into it's cold red eyes.

"I'll...I'll protect them!"

"This time I will protect you!"

"No matter what you do...I will protect her!"

_--Naruto, Orihime, and Chad simultaneously awakened to power they never knew they had, the energy being picked up by many.--_

The monster howled in pain, blood spewing from where it's right arm used to be. _"No! How did you do that!?"_

Naruto stared at the long glowing sword in his hands, feeling it as if it were merely another extension of himself. _'Is this...my power?'_ He felt so different, so many senses hitting him at once. He could...feel others like him nearby. Chad? Orihime? Ichigo? Somehow he could sense their own energy...

He barely pondered what else he could do when the monster pulled a move that looked straight out of anime. He_ tore_ a hole in reality.

_"You bastard! I won't forget this, and I won't forget you!" _The beast roared and leaped through the hole which closed up quickly behind him.

"It's gone..." He was thankful, but the encounter was so anticlimactic that he felt a little bummed. That thing was all bark and no bite it seemed...

"You saved us." Naruto looked back at the sisters. "Thank you." The oldest said.

"Thanks...even if you push me over." The younger one frowned. _'Well, can't win over everyone.' _Naruto smirked. He saved them, just like he said he would.

"Well, you two should...get...home...?"

The sisters stared at the blond who was staring up at the sky. A gasp told him they saw what he saw.

"Run." They didn't need to be told twice.

He hadn't since he first got here, but Naruto really was starting to question his luck. Nothing was ever easy and he assumed nothing ever would be.

After all, more monsters were raining from the sky.

_See, all in perspective...or something like that.

* * *

_

There is the prologue to my first Naruto x Bleach cross over, **_After-Dark_**. It's named after the song by Asian-Kung fu Generation who made the most recent into to the Bleach series. Great song btw. I tried to keep ninjas out of this because I'll just be tempted to have them do ninja stuff and whatnot. Instead they're all regular people. Naruto was born and raised in America. Tsunade and Jiraiya are his late grandparents. Minato and Kushina are alive.

The rookie 9 and Team Gai are mostly there though they may or may not have a place. Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and Shino are dead due to "Unfortunate accidents". And you'd be surprised at how difficult it is to capture action and fear in words...Well, practice makes perfect.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Preview

I had figured, with summer here that I would be able to focus better. Sadly, I am finding myself stuck at a roadblock already. This fic, based in the Bleach universe entirely, with Naruto characters mixed in has become a hassle to write. You see, I feel more comfortable writing in the Narutoverse, a fact I have proven toward myself with not one but three already partially completed fic chapters. Those fics are all based in the Naruto verse and my muse is running wild with them.

So I was considering Rewritting this fic based in the Naruto world. I already have an idea for it. Difference is, the only Bleach characters that will be in it are the Shinigami, Vaizard, and Arrancar. But what do you think?

Below is what I have written so far for After Dark which I might still continue. But until then, I will be working on other things.

Thank you.

* * *

_"Those monsters with holes in their chest's who targeted you three earlier...those are Hollows."_

---

Running seemed to be the only thing Naruto was good at. He'd readily admit it to be true. The moment those two girls were out of sight the blond took off in a dead sprint, heading back the way he came. He didn't know why, he just felt it was the right way to go.

As he ran he came upon more and more of those monsters, each out for blood. _His_ blood.

"Damn." He cursed as he slashed through another white mask, the sword in his hand shimmering dully. Naruto had fought and defeated three monsters now and with each use the sword changed. It grew heavy and dull. He knew it was reaching it's limit.

But stopping was not an option. Not now.

So Naruto pressed onward.

---

_"If you wish to deny this conversation...then you must first deny the pain and fear you three had."_

---

In his haste, he nearly bowled over yet another person. "Whoa there. What would you do if you knocked over a feeble little man like me?"

A tall man in a bucket hat stood before Naruto, grinning like the end of the world wasn't looming over their heads. With a flick of his wrist a small paper fan opened and he began to fan himself. "Ah, children these days." He said in a lazy tone.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, possibly about the monsters raining from the sky, but stopped at the mans raised hand.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto, correct?" The teen hesitated but nodded. "And you are a friend of Kurosaki Ichigo, no?"

Another nod.

"Good. My name is Urahara Kisuke, pleased to make your acquaintance." The odd man smiled. "Now, if you would follow me..."

---

_"Kurosaki Ichigo...certainly has uncommon spiritual pressure for a Shinigami..."_

---

Shinigami. Hollows. This was all a bit much for Naruto to take in. It seemed Orihime and Chad felt the same way considering how they reacted. But Kisuke was right, there wasn't any other way to explain what they had seen and experienced. They each had been gifted with power beyond the imagination of normal humans. A right arm with the explosive force of point blank tank fire? A hairpin that could block your attacks, cut you in half, and put you back together?

Naruto felt a bit inadequate with his little sword. Of course, Kisuke assured him, there was more to Naruto's power than his thought.

"Your power seems to be similar to Chad's. It may become stronger with practice." He had said.

But this business about Ichigo? Now that was a trip all in itself.

According to the ever-informative shop owner, they each were _born_ with these powers. That every human had some power within them of the spiritual kind, only it needed to be unlocked. Ichigo, a shinigami whose spiritual power was always on max, was a never ending source of that special influence needed for them to awaken.

In other words, hanging out with Ichigo was like power leveling. Just being near him made their own spiritual power skyrocket.

Naruto had to wonder if his ability to see ghost before hand affected the outcome.

The blond barely registered the fact that his friend Ichigo, on a daily bases, fought these Hollows. That he was a Shinigami, a death god. And all thanks to Rukia.

Now Naruto knew why the girl seemed weird to him before.

"This is intense..." Naruto muttered as he looked out the small window. Kisuke had stuck them in an abandoned apartment complex near what could only be described as a massacre. Don't below them fought Ichigo and Uryuu, both struggling against immense odds.

Orihime frowned at his words, but didn't dare look away.

"They can do it." Chad also watched intently, no longer mindful to the injuries he'd acquired in his own fight.

Naruto smirked, "I don't doubt that." He didn't doubt them at all. Who he did doubt was himself. Kisuke's words had placed a heavy weight on his shoulders. They had unlocked the doors, but would they step into the world on the other side?

---

_"I shall let you watch. I want you to see for yourselves...the world you are about to step into..."_

---

They each harbored that sickening feeling of doubt within them. They had no idea what to do with themselves, watching their friends fight so hard they could do nothing but support them.

They each faced similar monsters but to what effect?

"We're still weak." Naruto finally looked away from the window. Kisuke and his crew showed up, each fighting just as hard as Ichigo and then some. He couldn't even compare.

Orihime glanced away from the window herself to send him a meaningful look. He was staring at the ceiling so she assumed he missed it. She knew they were weak compared to Uryuu and Ichigo, but that was to be expected, right? Eventually they would become stronger.

But all they could do for the moment was stand by their side.

Naruto sighed heavily, watching as Ichigo fought on. At that moment, a sudden heavy pressure crashed down around them. "What!?"

The three teens watched in wide-eyed horror as the sky tore open, a giant white mask peering from the void on the other side. The enormous Hollow stepped into this world, daring anyone to challenge it. Ichigo met that challenge.

Kisuke's departing words echoed a final time.

_"And the enemies you must fight." _

Minutes passed as Ichigo fought and _defeated_ the huge Hollow. "He really knows how to inspire people..." Naruto smirked, leaning against the wall. Watching that tiresome guy fight he couldn't help but have his resolve strengthened just a bit.

And for Orihime and Chad, that seemed to be enough.

"I'm going to fight along side Kurosaki-kun." The orange haired girl announced, not to anyone's surprise. Chad nodded his agreement and they both turned their attention toward Naruto.

"You know, " He began with a sigh, "When I came here, I was trying to escape from all of this. All the trouble that came with spirits and such was too much for me in the states. I loved it here because it finally seemed I was going to be able to live a normal life." He scoffed. That blew up in his face, now didn't it?

Orihime looked torn. She didn't want to try and force him to do anything he didn't want to do...

"But, I would gladly give that chance up if it meant I could help a friend. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, even Uryuu. You guys all have my support." The blond grinned. He would always be there when his friends needed him. Always.

"I'm glad you three made your decisions." Six startled eyes turned to the new addition. Kisuke fanned himself happily.

He hadn't imagined these three would be able to overcome their fears. "I have reason to believe your assistance will be required soon. Until then, you may return to your normal lives." He only grinned at the stunned silence that followed.

* * *

Naruto had immediately decided that that Urahara guy would be annoying. The guy had just sent them on their way after showing them things they could barely even dream up. That was probably why he was gnawing fitfully at his sandwich during this incredibly tense lunch.

Ichigo had the bright idea of inviting Uryuu to lunch with them all, a decision which proved to be his downfall. The bespectacled teen spent most of his time eating and glaring, glaring and eating. Ichigo was no better himself. But not only did he invite such a killjoy, but he also recruited Keigo, of all people, to tell jokes to lighten up the mood.

Keigo wouldn't know a joke if it gave him an atomic wedgie, smacked him with a balloon animal, and cut him in half. Naruto wondered which of those he should do to the annoying guy later if his hearing survived the lunch.

Chad almost wanted to laugh. Naruto was distraught, Keigo was floundering, Ichigo was having a glaring match with Uryuu, and Mizurio was ignoring them all.

He wondered if the girls were having as many problems as them.

---

"Rukia-san, do you like Ichigo?" Said brunette, instead of choking on her milk, decided to spew it out.

"P-Pardon?" She smiled weakly, wiping away the milk that covered most of her face.

Orihime giggled to herself, glad things were slowly returning to normal. She was worried, of course, that after what had happened yesterday that things would be tense and awkward. She smiled, happy that no one had to suffer through that.

The orange-haired girl watched as Rukia struggled to come up with a competent excuse on why she'd rather talk about bunnies than her feelings toward Ichigo. It was actually pretty cute, even though Orihime now knew the real reason why they hung around each other so much.

The rest of the girls seemed pretty adamant on discussing who liked who and which boys were cute. But it mostly centralized around Ichigo, and that couldn't be fair could it? "What about Uzumaki-kun?" All eyes were on her.

"What about him?"

"Well," Orihime looked thoughtful, "I think he's cute." She said after a moment.

"Oh, do you?" Tatsuki smirked. If she knew anything about her best friend it was that there was tiny little Chibi Naruto running about in her head, eating ramen, playing video games, and shouting 'Dattebayo' at the top of his lungs. "And what about Ichigo? Didn't you say he was cute?"

Orihime blinked owlishly, "He is." She said firmly. "That doesn't mean I can't think Uzumaki-san is too."

Tatsuki had to admit she was right. She couldn't exactly say she shared Orihime's insights on Ichigo, but Naruto had a sort of foreign exotic attraction. It wouldn't be much if he was just some guy from the states with blond hair and blue eyes, but his hair was naturally blond. Last time she checked, only Orihime and Ichigo had naturally colored hair. Even Chihiro dyed her hair.

Everyone sat in silence, wondering about the two boys.

---

"I...sense a disturbance." Naruto checked behind him, looking around in a paranoid fashion.

"Really?"

"No."

Keigo frowned, "Man...you had me convinced for a second."

"16 hit combo!" Keigo looked back at the screen in horror, watching as Ichigo destroyed his character. Naruto grinned and slapped his back a little harder then necessary, "You shouldn't get distracted."

After school the boys got together to play some games at the local arcade in hopes to relieve the tension from lunch. Ichigo spent his time beating the crap out of everyone in the fighting games, Naruto demolished in the shooters, and Mizurio won over the girls with his DDR skills. Keigo...had nothing. He was fairly sure that if Uryuu had come he would have at least beaten him in something...

Naruto pushed the now sulking teen out of the way, "My turn!" He grinned, picking his favorite character.

"So what was that about a disturbance?" Ichigo didn't look up from the screen.

"Nothing really. I just got the feeling something bad was going to happen." Naruto said casually.

"Huh, really?"

"Maybe." Naruto pressed a series of buttons in quick succession, turning the tides of battle.

"Crap, you're pretty good."

Naruto grinned, "She is my best character. Aren't you my wittle Konoha-chan?" He made baby noises at the game, which Ichigo found disturbing.

"That's...odd."

"What is?"

"Oh nothing, just the ass beating I can dish out with Lilica!" Ichigo smirked, his own character finishing off Naruto's in a flashy multi-hit move.

"Noooo! Konoha-chan!"

Ichigo glanced at his watch, ignoring Naruto as he wept. "It's getting kind of late." His blond friend frowned knowing he was going to get and earful when he got home. "I better getting going, see ya Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I better head out as well."

Both boys left, a fact that Keigo would later discover with a cry of sadness. Poor guy.

* * *

"Hey, Rukia I brought you dinner."

Ichigo pushed the door of his room open with his foot, looking to his closet for the appearance of his ward. He had made an extra plate for her like always and told Yuzu he was just hungry. She didn't complain much and no one really bothered with his behavior. "Rukia?"

He set the plate on his desk and opened the closet. His eyes widened at the empty space inside. "That's weird...wonder where she went."

"Nii-chaaan!" A loud cry echoed through the room before being snuffed out courtesy of Ichigo's foot.

"Oi, shut up will ya! I don't need anybody knowing you're here." The stuffed animal under his foot gave a muffled reply. "Anyway, you see Rukia around?" Ichigo surveyed his room once more, letting Kon get some air.

"Stupid Ichigo! Nii-chan hasn't been here all day and it's probably you're fault!" The tiger pointed a plush limb at the teen.

"All day?" Ichigo frowned. He knew Kon to be a reliable source on all things Rukia, the guy was damn near obsessed. But if Kon hadn't seen her, she must still be out and about. Better yet, when he had checked the closet everything was gone aside from the futon she slept on. Everything.

Including her clothes.

It was then that Ichigo noticed a note on his desk with a small bunny draw in the corner.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Rewrite?


End file.
